


how familiar

by DeadAF_nightmare



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Familiars, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAF_nightmare/pseuds/DeadAF_nightmare
Summary: One must befriend another all based on the choices of their familiars.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	how familiar

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I made this was that I was sleep-deprived and @sebxpretty (on Twitter) but this harry potter au in my head so here we are.

Rain It always seemed to rain in the early morning spring. The light fog that rolled through the almost never-ending alleyways of buildings and shops. And the light hustle and bustle of the average Muggles on their daily commute. Ciel very much loved the rain; it had a sense of clarity after it stopped. Well for him at least not so very much for his familiar named Bitter. He was an albino rabbit with a very salty attitude about him. With the roll of his eyes and the light click of his heel boats, he made his way down one of the alleyways. 

He was heading towards one of his favorite spots in Hogwarts after all the library. With a slight ding from a bell above the door, Ciel walked into the public library It was always quiet in the library. It had a sense of security but an almost fairytale-like atmosphere. Just rows and rows of bookshelves and scattered desks here and there thought Ciel. 

But one would think so when they spent all their time there after all. Nothing but the eerie silence of voices you could not quite hear. And the distorted movement of pictures and posters that hung on the walls. The quiet click of heels could be heard on the marble flooring and the slight sway of a draping black cloak that showed he was not only a student from Hogwarts but also in the house Ravenclaw. “Phantomhive.” the librarian addressed him as he walked by. Only given a slight hum of acknowledgment. 

As he made his way down the almost never-ending corridors of the public library. He saw the small wooden table that sat in front of a grand window that had a few too many cracks in the stained glass. The old wooden desk had many ink splats and had way too many scratches to count. 

Well for the average person he thought. “432 scratches.” With a light hum of a tune long forgotten. He sat and stared at the book now laid down in front of him. Its spine had long been damaged and had small dents in the dark leather, And of course water damage on way too many pages. The title “ Book of forgotten prophecies & spells” “huh” he said. Before he could read the first page a loud clunk could be heard.

“Hey watch out!” was all Ciel heard before he could even react, A huge black house cat by the looks of it jumped up onto the table he sat at. And pawed at the cage his familiar Bitter was in. “I'm sorry about that! Precious doesn't know how to control herself.” The voice said. 

When Ciel looked over his eyes locked onto a pair of beautiful scarlet red eyes. Ocean blue and a darkening sunset met with the vibrant colors of their eyes. “It-it’s okay really…” Ciel stuttered out. With a closer examination, he could see he was also in the Hogwarts school uniform. ‘Syltherin’ huh thought Ciel with a slight muse.

“So what's your name?” Asked Ciel “I would like to know the man who would name their familiar ‘Precious’.” He said with a smirk.

“Sebastian,” he said with a light chuckle. “And trust me Precious here can be pretty demanding!” And with that Sebastian pulled an old wooden chair that maid a slight screech from the movement next to Ciel’s.

“What's your name?” asked the raven. “And what's the bunnies name too?”

“Why would I tell a complete stranger my name?!” inquired Ciel. But with the roll of his ocean blue eyes, he gave in. “Ciel and that ‘bunny’ is named Bitter.”

“Well Ciel, I think we are going to be good friends,” Sebastian said with an amused look in his eyes. Before Ciel could even say anything a slight meow caught his attention. With a quick turn of his head back towards the antique wooden desk there sat ‘Precious’ and Bitter curled up sleeping close together.

“I guess so..” the bluenette said with a soft sigh. But with a quick look back at his new companion, he couldn't complain he had to admit. Sebastian did look attractive, with his long legs and his Rayveness black hair that framed his face nicely. And oh how could he forget those piercing ruby red eyes that seemed to look right through him.

So they both sat side by side in the quiet library sharing stories about how and when they first got their letters of acceptance from Hogwarts. As the calm rain hit the window panels and the slight sound of music in the distance is how the two spent their first day of many in each other's presence.

‘After all, it couldn't be too bad if you got to spend every day with an extremely attractive man known as Sebastian now wouldn't it?’ Ciel thought on his walk back to campus. “Not bad at all” he couldn't even help the small smile on his face just from the thought. With a small chirping noise that came from bitter Ciel couldn't help the small chuckle. “You planned this, didn't you? You silly old rabbit.” He hummed as he stepped back onto the school grounds. But when he looked over he locked eyes with Sebastian. 

Who gestured him over. With a soft sigh, he made his way over. “You know you never gave me your number,” Sebastian said. With a slight chuckle he responded, “ If you're curious enough, you will find out sooner or later.” And with one final wave goodbye. Ciel left with the thought of ‘Maybe just maybe Sebastian won't be so bad after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> can always find me on Twitter.  
> @DeadAFnightmare


End file.
